


Bingo,  bitches!

by bbqmalfoy



Series: Slipknot drabbles [7]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Bingo, M/M, Meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the best idea, going out to play bingo but at least  Jim and Corey had fun, right? It wasn't really the best idea shouting "bingo, bitch!", when Corey [finally, after 2 hours] won, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bingo,  bitches!

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far the worst thing I written this past 2 years or something but still, no hate pls

It wasn't really something they decided to do; I mean, who the hell decides to play bingo when you're on the road with a band called Slipknot in the middle of the day? It was actually a stupid interviewer joking about them being old and, I'm quoting; _are you gonna go out and play bingo now? I mean, playing heavy metal music for over a decade must take some_   _energy_.

They laughed it off, of course.  
  
For a very, very long time.  
But when they saw the flyer in Corey's dressing room (after a hot makeout session) they thought someone was messing with them.  
  
" **BINGO 7AM TO AROUND 10AM** ".  
  
Who could've put the flyer in the dressing room but that stupid interviewer? Except when they asked around they confirmed he couldn't have done it because he didn't have access to the room. When they asked their bandmates, though, we're finally talking.  
  
Apparently Sid fucking Wilson were around to listen to that interview and later found a flyer to that bingo.   
  
So that's what made them going to the stupid bingo. Sid pratically forced them going, and I'm quoting again; " _It'll be the funniest shit in my whole crap life_ ".  
  
"Remind me again why we even went here?", Corey whispered to Jim and circled the number 76. "I just need 6 right now", he added, a little loud because elders around him agressivaly hushed him down and he chuckled out a sorry.  
  
"Sid, fucking, Wilson", Jim rolled his eyes. The man who said all the numbers said: 'Six, a simpel six' and Jim looked up. "Oh my fucking God, this is the most exciting thing that's happened in 2 fucking hours!", he sighed out.  
  
However, Corey was more than just happy, he was relived and hype on coffee and blurted out, "bingo, bitches!" and jumped up. Judging on the elders faces no one has ever uttered the word 'bitches' in this room. At least not around them.  
  
"Language, young man!", a woman said offended.  
  
"Excuse me, but did you just won 20 dollars? No, because I did and me and my boyfriend will leave right after I got my money", Corey laughed at everyones shocked faces, someone was eyeing his tattoos and someone was eyeing him homophobic-y when he mentioned the [his] wor[l]d 'boyfriend'.  
  
"What the fuck, Corey?", Jim laughed out. "Give me the man's his money and we'll leave; I promise."  
  
That's the story how Corey Taylor and Jim Root got hate forever by bingo lovers.


End file.
